


Blood to Blood

by Tarlan



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal King is perfect, and he may think that his Cure will protect him, but to Drake once a vampire always a vampire. Drake's call always rings true, and will bring Hannibal to him no matter how much he tries to fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood to Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **MMoM** 2013 - Day 26  
>  and **SmallFandomFest** FEST13.

Drake watched from a distance as Hannibal King returned to the old barge that had housed his little group of vampire hunters. Only King, Abigail Whistler and the little girl still lived out of the original group, and he had no reason to want to harm them. He didn't even care that the daywalker, Blade, was still out there. Blade's disappearing act from Danica's headquarters had actually worked to Drake's advantage, allowing him to transform into Blade's form to fool the humans long enough for him to regain his strength. 

The Daystar bio-weapon created by Sommerfield had been impressive, and it had certainly aided him in his quest to get rid of the weak vampires that had polluted his world. On him the effects had been annoying at best, leaving him vulnerable for a time but only until his stronger body could neutralize the virus. He could not be killed by that means, but the pathetically weak creatures spawned from his ever-diluted blood over the millennia were not so fortunate and he could feel their deaths in their hundreds, if not thousands, as the plague carried in the wind around the world.

Drake had taken over Danica Talos's empire with ease, using her bonded humans to keep the wheels turning while he explored new avenues to expand the boundaries of his newly acquired business empire. As other houses fell to the Vampire plague, he annexed their humans and their small empires to his own. His mind was sharper than any human's because it never decayed, holding every memory with perfect clarity so it did not take him long to learn the ways of this modern world of technology, science and computers.

That same perfect ability to recall every detail taunted him though, with memories of Hannibal King and the spark that lit the mostly-human from within. He had lost any respect for Danica Talos when he learned that King had once been thralled to her as a vampire slave. She had taken him, abused and used him, and then she had carelessly lost him. But if King believed that Whistler's cure had eradicated the vampire taint from his blood then he was greatly mistaken. All that so-called cure had done was protect him from the effects of the Daystar plague, but as far as Drake was concerned, once a vampire, always a vampire.

Scenting the vampire taint in King's blood was the reason why Drake had let him live. At first it had intrigued him, but every encounter with King had shown him a consort worthy of a Vampire king. Quick of mind and body, stronger and faster than the average human, spirited and even playful. He was a joy to watch in action, and now Drake had consolidated his position within this new age of man, with wealth and power beyond the imaginings of most humans, Drake was ready to claim this perfect consort.

King would fight him, of course, but it would make little difference in the end as Drake's call to the remnants of the vampire blood still flowing in King's veins would bring the tainted-human to him. Then it was just a simple matter of turning King to full vampire once more, with Drake knowing that his ancient blood would protect King from the Daystar virus and make King far stronger than any vampire currently walking the planet - apart from him. 

Drake's blood would always be stronger than any of those sired by him.

Turning away from the old barge, he moved swiftly back through the city to his chosen lair, casually ordering away the humans who waited for him in his bedchamber. Several thousand years ago he would have enjoyed their worship of his body - in both human and true vampire form - but since his first sight of Hannibal King, he had wanted the touch of only this one man.

Drake stripped away the layers of clothing and fell back gracefully onto the wide bed. Warm currents of air kept the room at a perfect temperature as he lay back and imagined King's hands upon his body. The insolent tongue would tease at a nipple, trying to elicit a response before talented fingers trailed down his skin. Drake would put that impudent mouth to work, imagining Hannibal on his knees, bent over his cock and bringing him to pleasure with that agile tongue. The clarity of his memory brought perfect images of Hannibal that had Drake crying out in no time, leaving him almost shaking with sated lust.

He let his head drop back on to the soft pillows. He hummed in appreciation as he recalled Hannibal's teasing smirk and laughing brown eyes, imagining both aimed at him in pleasure rather than malice.

Soon, he thought as he allowed his eyes his close and his thoughts to drift into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke it was late afternoon and at least an hour before sunset. As with Blade, the sunlight did not bother him though he preferred the night and its dark shadows. Although he did not truly need to sleep, he had found it refreshing, and he smiled as he thought of his plans for the night ahead.

He thumbed the intercom to summon one of his human minions.

"Is it all prepared?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good."

The human scraped and bowed his way from Drake's sleep chamber, leaving Drake alone to contemplate his next move. As the last hour before sunset passed by slowly, he made his final preparations, stepping out onto the balcony to watch the sun set over the city. Slowly, the lights came on until every building and every street was lit up, and the city looked almost as beautiful to him now as the night sky with its countless stars. he left the balcony doors open, letting in the cooler night air, and sank cross-legged to the center of his large bed.

Closing his eyes, he let the call of his blood sing along the fine thread that connected him to Hannibal, linked more powerfully from having tasted Hannibal's blood when he had the mostly-human at his mercy so many months ago. He smiled when he felt Hannibal unknowingly answer the call, feeling the restlessness in the other that Hannibal would not be able to explain.

He felt him leave the old barge, felt his presence draw closer as Hannibal moved through the city streets, not realizing that his aimless driving was actually bringing him to Drake. His hold on Hannibal grew stronger with proximity, and he felt the moment when Hannibal realized that he was being drawn against his will. Every step became a battle of wills but Drake had both strength and several millennia of experience to draw upon.

Hannibal was so close now, and he opened his eyes to find Hannibal framed in the doorway to his bed chamber. Dozens of emotions rushed across his handsome, expressive features - ranging from surprise to fear to bravado. Eventually, Drake wanted to see desire and love too but he knew that would come in time.

"You're supposed to be dead. Destroyed."

"Yet here I am."

Rising from the bed, Drake met Hannibal partway across the bedroom and reached out to touch the handsome face, secretly pleased by the way Hannibal unconsciously leaned into the caress before realizing what he was doing and flinching away. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait so long to see desire in those dark eyes after all, he thought as he brushed a thumb pad over the soft lips. Hannibal made a feeble attempt to struggle as Drake leaned in to taste the skin along the side of his neck. He could feel the pulse point against his tongue, and felt the vibration as Hannibal almost whimpered softly, still refusing to give in completely.

The press of his fangs against the soft skin was exciting, and as they broke the surface, sinking deeper, he felt the euphoric rush of thick, human blood tinged with vampire filling his mouth. Exquisite. Hannibal stopped struggling for a moment, offering his throat as the call of that vampire taint overcame the weak hold of Whistler's cure. That moment ended too soon, but Drake reveled in the power and fire in this man. This was what he wanted after all; a consort who would challenge him rather than submit.

The struggle grew weaker as Drake drained the blood from his intended consort. He pulled back and slowly lowered Hannibal to the bed, resting beside the weakened man.

"I don't want this," Hannibal whispered, almost pleading, and for a moment Drake almost drew away.

"This will not be like the last time. You will not be a slave to me as you were to Danica Talos. You will be loved and honored and respected. This, I promise you, Hannibal King."

He waited a moment to see Hannibal accept his words before using a sharp nail to gash his own throat. Carefully, he drew Hannibal back into his arms and pressed Hannibal's lips against the freely flowing blood. It took a full minute before he felt the first tiny lap at the blood, and he sighed in a different kind of pleasure that was every bit as euphoric as sex when Hannibal began to suck greedily. When Hannibal was sated by his blood, he gently lowered his intended consort back onto the bed and stretched out alongside him, drawing Hannibal into his arms and resting Hannibal's head against his shoulder. Now they had all the time in the world to explore the changed relationship between them, and Drake could already sense the once hidden emotions that proved there would be love between them.

Hours later, Drake smiled as Hannibal opened his eyes, feeling the bond between them sing as blood called to blood.

END


End file.
